Moonrise/Chapter 22
Chapter description :Stormfur and the forest cats are being escorted by Crag and other cave-guards to the cave behind the waterfall. Talon and his fellow outlaws are brought up on the rear of the group of guards. The gray tom remembers how a patrol had spotted the group of cats as they reached the river. Stormfur then points out that Talon and his friends are taking an even greater risk by being there, as they were ordered not to come back until Sharptooth was dead. :Stormfur is worried that he can not make the Tribe listen to Squirrelpaw's plan. He senses Silverstream's scent drift around him, and wonders if Feathertail can also sense it. He feels humbled by his friends' bravery, knowing that they will do whatever it takes to help the Tribe. :The group arrives at the cavern, where Stoneteller is awaiting them. Stormfur strides over to him and lays a mountain hare at his feet. Coldly, the Healer asks why they have returned. The gray tom replies that they want to help defeat Sharptooth. Stoneteller asks what they could do to help them. With no response, Stormfur sees the Tribe creeping out of the shadows, and notices how they have scars and wounds from a recent attack. :Stoneteller tells Stormfur that Sharptooth had attacked the day before, taking Star and injuring many, and the Clan cats did not help them. The Tribe murmur in agreement to his statement. Stormfur explains he did not believe he was the promised cat, and did not like being trapped in the Cave of Pointed Stones. Ever since he had escaped, he had been thinking about it, and he decided to do whatever he can to help. Brambleclaw says they all will, causing more murmurs from the Tribe cats. :Stormfur hears Brook's voice welcome him, and he turns to see the brown she-cat slipping through the crowd. She urges Stoneteller to listen to him, arguing that the Tribe of Endless Hunting had sent him to come back and help the Tribe defeat Sharptooth. Bowing his head, Stoneteller asks the forest cats what they will do that they have not tried before, adding that it has killed many of the Tribe's best fighters. :Stormfur beckons Squirrelpaw, and tells her to show Stoneteller what she has. The ginger she-cat drops the wad of leaves she is carrying. As he is unwrapping the leaves, he explains that they will put what is in the leaves, deathberries, into the mountain hare. A kit steps up to sniff the berries, but Squirrelpaw thrusts her tail in the way before it can, and guides it back to its mother. She explains that eating one of those will give someone the worst bellyache they've ever had, if they survive. :The Healer asks if the berries are night-seeds. Surprised that he knows what they are, Stormfur says the Clans call them deathberries. Stoneteller goes on to explain even though he knows every herb and berry that grows in the mountains, none of that knowledge is enough to protect the tribe from Sharptooth. He points out that not even deathberries will defeat it. :Squirrelpaw says that three of them will kill the strongest warrior, and believes that this will be enough to kill Sharptooth. Stormfur says that even if it doesn't, it will weaken it enough that they can finish it off. Stoneteller stays silent, still undecided. The Tribe cats begin to stir, starting from hostile muttering to furious yowls. :Talon thrust his way through the crowd to stand before the Healer, and the rest of the Tribe notices that he and the outlaws had returned. The Tribe starts to throw accusations at him, and the Clan cats gathered around the brown tabby tom, ready to defend him. Stoneteller asks why Talon has returned, and the outlaw explains that their enemy is outside the cave, not inside. He states that the silver cat has come, and it time to believe the Tribe of Endless Hunting's prophecy, adding that if they fail, the Tribe can kill them. Talon then says that they must bring Sharptooth to the cave in order to kill it, since they do not know where it lives. :Among the voices of outrage, Brook exclaims if they have to bring Sharptooth to the cave. Talon says they have to, adding the advantages of fighting it in the cave. Stoneteller asks how he will bring Sharptooth the cave, and the tom responds that he will with blood. He slices his paw open with his teeth, and lets out a yowl. He dashes out of the entrance of the cave, Rock and Bird on his heels. :Brambleclaw instructs Stormfur and Squirrelpaw to stuff the hare with the deathberries. As they do so, the gray tom listens as Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt discuss the best place to leave the hare, and Stoneteller gives orders to the Tribe. A sense of dread grows inside Stormfur, feeling like something terrible is going to happen. :Feathertail approaches him and comforts him, saying that StarClan had sent him here as well, and says they have to do this, as Crowpaw's shadow hovers over her shoulder. He nods in agreement, but says nothing. Despite the encouragement, Stormfur knows something is wrong. He looks for Brambleclaw so he can share his fears, and sees the tom dragging the hare across the floor, with Tawnypelt and Squirrelpaw watching him. Stormfur pads over to them, but before he can say anything, he hears a screech outside. Talon, Rock, and Bird dash into the cave, announcing that Sharptooth has arrived. Characters Major *Stoneteller }} Minor *Unnamed cave-guards *Talon *Squirrelpaw *Feathertail *Unnamed Tribe cats *Brook *Crowpaw *Brambleclaw *Unnamed kit *Unnamed kit's mother *Tawnypelt *Rock *Bird }} Mentioned *Star }} Important events *The Clan cats begin to execute their plan to kill Sharptooth. Notes and references de:Mondschein/Kapitel 22 Category:Chapter subpages Category:Moonrise Category:The New Prophecy arc